Remembrance of Things Past
by doritosmycheetos12
Summary: In episode 124 called remembrance of things past, JJ has just left the team. However, this story is taking a different path. JJ finds herself in a situation she never thought imaginable. In the dreadful hands of an unsub they had yet to catch for decades, along with his shy son. JJ faces trials she didn't think she'd have to beat. She stares death in the eyes, and for what?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Rossi stared at a loading computer screen waiting for the content he needed. It was a tedious process and he was stating to get annoyed. He laid his face down into his hand in irritation. He tapped his fingers on the key board then, breathing deeply to calm his nerves, his phone rang and he picked it up.

"Tell me you need me to come in. I am between writers block and my neighbors construction. I'm going crazy here. What's going on there?" Rossi said.

"I just got a call, the bodies of two young women were found in the Elton street area of Bristol Virginia. They were both tortured and electrocuted." Hotch said.

"Did they make any phone calls?" Rossi asked now interested.

"Yes, but without the signature." Hotch answered. Rossi pondered this for a minute.

"I'll be there in 20 minutes." Rossi said hanging up the phone. He got up and walked over to a closet and opened the door, revealing the dark room. He walked over and picked up the box that he had opened many times over the years. He now had to a face one of him many demons. 20 minutes later they were in the conference and ready to hear about the case. Emily, JJ, and Reid walked in the room where they had heard and seen so many disturbing things, just as Morgan's phone beeped.

"Is that Ellie again?" Emily asked.

"She texts me every mornin as she goes to school." Morgan said smiling.

"How is she doin?" Reid asked.

"Well she's already got herself a BFF named Jill and she is thinking about playing soccer." Morgan answered.

"She is adjusting, that's good." JJ said. Hotch walked in and JJ stood up to present the case.

"Bristol Virginia. The body of 25 year old Jenny Delilly was found yesterday. She had been tortured, sautamized, and electrocuted before being forced to make a goodbye call to her parents, her body was then dumped off Elton street." JJ said and clicked the clicker to bring up horrifying pictures of the dead girl. A week early the body of Kara Kirkland was found in the same area suffering identical injuries."

"This reminds me of The Butcher case." Morgan said.

"Why does that name sound familiar to me?" Emily asked.

"The Butcher was a sexual sadist that killed 20 different women in the same area of Virginia from 1984 to 1993 and then vanished. He tortured blonde women in there early 20's that live in or near Bristol." Reid said.

"That was one of Rossi's old cases isn't it?" Emily asked.

"Yes." Hotch said from across the table.

"Does he know?" Morgan asked. Rossi walked in the room carrying a box. Emily's eyes lit with surprise.

"Some vacation." Emily said, "did you get any sun?"

"I never got any anything." Rossi answered.

"Do you think the butchers back?" Emily asked.

"I doubt it. The profile was a white male in his late 40's back then. That means 70's by now." Rossi answered.

"Didn't you almost catch him?" Morgan asked.

"In the spring of 93 we narrowed the geographical profile. We alerted every blonde in their mid 20's in Bristol and the surrounding counties. The pressure got so intense, the killings just stopped.

"The Copelin's killed into their 70's this could just be him coming back." Reid said.

"It's probably a copycat. He's emulating The Butcher, then he could just be getting started." Hotch said, "Wheels up in 30."

* * *

"Lets go over victimology." Hotch said bringing a folder with him as he sat down next to Emily.

"Both Jenny Delilly and Kara Kirkland were single, professional women. Jenny had just gotten a job as a web designer and Kara worked for a non profit." Reid said.

"Each women was takin from a populated area with no witnesses." JJ said.

"Jenny was takin from crowded drugstore parking lot. Kara from the back patio of her ground floor apartment when her roommate went in to answer the phone." Emily said.

"why not take the roommate?" Morgan asked.

"She wasn't blonde." JJ answered not looking up from her folder.

"These vic's were forced to make phone calls. Jenny left a message while Kara spoke with her fiancé." Emily said.

"Garcia were you able to trace the calls?" Hotch asked through the video chat.

"My pretties they are using disposable cells. So I'm coming up empty." Garcia answered.

"we do have a timeline through, according to the ME report the victims were dead for about 3 hours before their body was found. Which means based upon the times of their phone calls, they endured 5 additional hours of torture after making their goodbye calls." Morgan said.

"It wasn't enough that he caused his victims pain and suffering it extended to their parents as well." Reid said.

"Rossi, were the phone calls The Butcher made his victims leave similar?" Emily asked.

"Yeah but the content varied. 13 victims left answering machine messages for loved ones. 5 actually talked to someone before they died and 2 reached no one." Rossi said.

"But didn't The Butcher make his victims leave messages by saying they were enjoying it?" JJ asked.

"That was the signature." Hotch said.

"Wouldn't that make a sadist flaccid?" Morgan asked.

"It wasn't about him. It was about the parents." Rossi said, "He wanted to make sure they knew he had complete control and dominance over their daughters.

"Morgan and Prentiss go to the ME we need to compare ritual and MO. Reid and JJ go interview one of the families and Rossi and I will visit the other. Make sure to go over the messages." Hotch said.

"Hey Rossi what's in the box?" Morgan asked.

"Evil." Rossi answered. Looking at the box he had labeled. The Butcher.

* * *

**please review!**

**Disclaimer- not mine**

**no copy right intended**!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bristol Virginia

POLICE DEPARTMENT

"This isn't The Butcher believe me." The lead detective said, leading half of the team into the station.

"We need a room with a whiteboard, a window, and five chairs." Rossi said, easily dodging the argument.

"Unless The Butcher has been in a time machine, it is just a young copycat." Detective Green said.

"The bodies were left in the exact same location." Reid argued.

"Everybody knew the details of this case, even the paper put in the answering machine messages." Detective Green said.

"Have you been able to step up police presence on Austin street?" Hotch interrupted.

"Well it's a 7 mile stretch through the city, I have done what I can considering our budget." Detective Green said.

"Are detective Clemmens, Benton, and Galager still here? They worked the first case." Rossi asked.

"Clemmens and Benton both died 2 years ago. Galager retired from the force when is wife was killed at the pentagon on 9/11." Detective Green answered resentfully.

"So your the lead detective on this?" Rossi asked.

"Unfortunately." The detective answered. "Well the families of the victims should be here any minute. If there is anything I can do to help you guys, let me know."

"Thank you." Hotch answered, walking away.

* * *

"You can tell from the burn wounds that they were assaulted with an electrified object." The ME said, handing Prentiss a clipboard.

"Curling iron? Poker?" Morgan asked.

"Inconclusive. They also have numerous lacerations on their bodies. Slight ones on the throat, deep ones on the chest." The ME said.

"Multiple knives." Emily said, looking at Morgan.

"This guy was creative." The ME said.

"Creatively sick." Emily said.

"What about the contusions on the back of their heads?" Emily asked.

"They were most likely sustained during the abduction." The ME said.

"This is different from The Butchers other abductions." Morgan said.

"Yeah, based on Rossi's profile, The Butcher was a smooth talker that lured his victims, without initial physical force." Emily said. "Clearly this unsub doesn't have the same confidence or finesse."

"He is sloppy." Morgan said, disgust covered his face as he looked back at the dead victim on the examining table.

"Thank you." Emily said as they started to leave.

"Your welcome." The ME nodded.

* * *

A blonde lady walked down the same road she did everyday on her way home from work. She passed by a big van and turned her head as the door slammed shut. A big man was carrying to bags of groceries. She immediately recognized him.

"Hey Colby, how have you been?" she asked. He slightly nodded. "I just got a job at Joe's Coffee, you should come by sometime."

He nodded his head awkwardly, "Sounds good."

"I'm hungry." The old man that was Colby's father said from the doorway. He started to walk towards them.

"How's he doin?" the blonde asked with a small smile.

The old man never gave Colby a chance to answer.

"What, am I talking to myself?" The old man was obviously irritated.

"I should go." The blonde said, she waved slightly and walked away.

"I have a caretaker for a reason, you gotta be on time. I don't pay ya to be late." The old man said.

"Im coming." Colby answered, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"That's what you said an hour ago." Colby had now made his way up to the doorstep by the old man.

"I should have got rid of you when I had the chance." The old man said bring his fist up by Colby's face. Only scaring him not enough power to actually hit him.

"The girl would have fed me by now." The old man finished and a walked back into the old house. Colby followed, glancing once behind him.

Bristol Police Department

WITH VICTIM JENNY'S FAMILY

"She was so scared." The victims father said through tears, to an emotionless Agent Hotchner.

"Sorry I have to ask you to do this." Hotch said pressing play on the recording of the girl's last words to the ones she loved most.

"Mom. ., Dad. This is Jenny. I'm in trouble." The girl said with a sob. The recording played on with many tears.

WITH THE FIANCÉ OF THE VICTIM

"I kept asking her what was wrong." The man said with a sob. "She just made me listen."

The recording started.

WITH VICTIM JENNY'S FAMILY

"I know you taught me to never be afraid, but I'm so afraid right now." Jenny cried. The recording played on. "When you get this message, I will probably be dead. So I just wanted to tell you that-"

WITH THE FIANCÉ OF THE VICTIM

"Did you fiancée say anything that sounded out of the ordinary?" Rossi asked.

"No. She sounded like herself considering the circumstances." The fiancé answered.

"You say her audible features are consistent with her vernacular?" Reid asked.

The fiancé scrunched his eyebrows together, "Huh?"

"Are the words hers?" Rossi translated.

"Yeah it's what she said." The man was getting annoyed and exhausted.

WITH VICTIM JENNY'S FAMILY

"I need to ask you about the words Jenny used. Did it sound like something she would say? Does she sound like herself?" Hotch asked gently.

"We never told her to not be afraid." Jenny's mom said through hysterical sobs.

"Why would she say that?" The father asked looking at Hotch.

"She wouldn't." The mom said.

WITH THE FIANCÉ OF THE VICTIM

"At the end of the conversation, did Kara say that she enjoyed it?" Rossi asked.

"She didn't say she enjoyed it." The fiancé answered, wrinkling his brow at the ridiculousness of the question. "What are you guys not telling me?" He asked leaning forward. When neither agents replied, he stood up, "I need some air." As he left the room, Hotch walked in.

"What happened in there?" Hotch asked.

"We talked about the signature." Reid answered.

"Even though Jenny Delillys message didn't have the whole signature, I want you to see if it matches any of the old Butcher transcripts." Hotch ordered.

"You think something in Jenny's call was scripted?" Reid asked.

"Possibly." Hotch answered with a deep breath and walked away.

* * *

**please review! I really need the motivation! I have been slacking big time with this story. Please please please review. And if anything ever gets confusing feel free to PM me and I will answer your questions! For the first part of the story I am taking it directly from the show to perfect the plot.**

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Baldwin Softball Field" the old man answered to his son clicking through pictures. They were testing his memory.

"Good. Very good." The son, Colby, said shaking his head and clicking to the next picture.

"Herage Mall."

"Very good." Colby once again answered.

"Gas station off west state."

"No." Colby shook his head and a pained expression lit up his face. It left as quickly wait had come.

"It's the one off west state." The old man insisted.

"It's okay if you don't remember." Colby said gently.

The old man turned his head, anger radiated off his body.

"Don't tell me I don't remember." the old man growled.

"Let's just try another one." Colby said shrugging his shoulders.

The old man stood up.

"Your trying to make me look stupid, I am not stupid."

"No one said you were stupid." Colby said, avoiding eye contact. "You just gotta keep practicing."

"I know a better way to practice."

Colby shook his head, already knowing what was coming.

"It's not time." Colby argued.

"It's time when I say it's time. I wanna go out. Take me out."

The old man walked away, excitement gleaming in his worn eyes.

* * *

Morgan and Prentiss got out of the black SUV at the abduction sight.

"Alright. This is right where she parked her car. And then she ran in there to get a prescription filled." Morgan said, pointing at the pharmacy's doors.

Morgan opened the iPad and watched the video of the abduction.

"Then she comes back to her car and somebody gets her attention." Prentiss said looking up.

"They call out to her. She throws her stuff in the trunk and runs away." Morgan said. "That's the last time we see her."

"So how do you snatch someone from here? Push her into a car?" Prentiss asked.

"It's way too crowded. But there is a blind spot right there." Morgan said pointing to a crevice behind the building.

They walked over and noticed it was very big. Big enough for a large vehicle.

"There is enough of an obstruction here, to park your car, blitz her from behind, and then push her into the vehicle." Emily concluded.

"but would you do that alone?" Morgan asked.

"I doubt it." Emily countered. "And two people would explain how the first victim was abducted so quickly from the patio when her roommate went in to get the phone." Emily said.

"It also sheds light on the ME's findings. There wasn't one unsub with two knives, there was two unsubs with their own weapon."

* * *

Rossi stared at the computer in front of him. He kept playing the recording back. Over and over. He only hoped it was helping.

_"Please tell mom I love her. Tell Joey the same."_ A sobbing girl said through the recording. _"He wants me to say I enjoyed it, but I didn't."_ A trace of anger was heard through the girls sobbing voice. A deep voice scolded her.

"He doesn't even sound human." Rossi said to Reid.

"Did you transfer all the tapes yourself?" Reid asked.

"17 years ago he sounded like background noise. But when I digitized them, you could hear every word." Rossi clicked the mouse.

"Yes you did, she's dead" the deep voice said through the recording.

"It's stunningly creepy." Reid said, confusion plastered his face.

"I never caught the Butcher. But I caught his voice." Rossi said, shaking his head. "I go to bed hearing him. I wake up hearing him."

"It'd be like hearing a message from Jack the Ripper." Reid said. "Why have you never written about him?" Reid asked.

"Power. I need to find him first." Rossi explained.

Rossi played the next recording.

_"Mom, dad. This is Susan. I'm in trouble. Oh, I'm in so much trouble. I know you always taught me to never be afraid, but I'm so afraid!"_ The girl cried.

"What number was she?" Reid asked.

"Number 20. Susan Cole." Rossi looked up at Reid. A hint of excitement in his eyes. "His last victim."

"Jenny Delilly's message didn't match any of the old victims messages until we got to Susan Cole, the Butcher's last kill." Reid said to Hotch.

"Their messages were identical minus the line about enjoying it." Rossi said. Disgust covered his face.

"There victimology's are similar too." Reid said as Prentiss and Morgan walked back in the station.

"What did the ME say?" JJ asked standing up from a nearby desk and joining the team.

"Multiple wounds from separate knives on each of the victims. There's no way Jenny Delilly was abducted by one person." Morgan answered.

"So two knives and two unsubs?" Hotch asked.

"He couldn't take Jenny alone. Especially the fact that the roomate was gone for two seconds and they were able to take her, one unsub is very unlikely." Morgan said.

"What are you saying?" Detective Green said, over hearing the conversation.

"we are looking for a team." Emily said.

The team looked at each other with worried faces.

* * *

A beautiful blonde lady walked her dog through the park. It was a nice day and her dog had been eager for some sun and running around. She pulled out her head phones as an old man walked up to her and began talking.

"Miss I need your help. My caretaker had a heart attack. Please you gotta help me." The old man fooled the blonde lady easily.

"Oh my God. Where is he?" She asked.

He pointed a little ways away and started at a slow trot. The lady followed behind him. The old man brought her to an empty parking lot, only cars filled the place. She looked inside the car and a look of confusion crossed her face.

"Sir?" She asked and turned her head back towards him. He grabbed her and shoved her into the van. Colby was waiting and gave her a sickening punch to the face.

The old man stared down at the restrained blonde. Her vision blurred and she struggled to remember the earlier events. The old man gave her a creepy grin. Her eyes widened and fear struck her face.

"Look at her lips." The old man lusted.

She looked down at her body and noticed she had been stripped of her clothes. She was only wearing her bra and panties. Then she noticed the man at her feet. He was tightening her ankle binds. He had a look of remorse on his face, but avoided eye contact.

"She's pretty." He agreed, and continued on his task.

She shuddered as the old man began to talk again.

"Don't worry. We're gonna tell you exactly what to say." The old man grinned again.

The blonde tried to sit up from the table/bed she was restrained to but her kidnappers had done their job well. She was completely and utterly helpless.

"Everything is gonna end alright." The old man said.

The blonde let out a small whimper and fought tears.

* * *

**You know what to do. So do it! \/ \/**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The team crowded around the newest crime scene. The next victim had been found. The police department and the team carried solemn faces.

"Heather Langley. She lives nearby." Emily said. A look of regret passed through her face.

"That's the 3rd body in a week." Hotch said, looking at Detective Green.

"I have people patrolling the area, it's just too big." Green said, shaking head and shrugging his shoulders. He looked down at the newest victim, he searched for the right words to say but none came to mind. He crossed his arms.

"The unsubs fit into the community to go unnoticed." Hotch said.

"This is the exact same place Susan Cole, the Butchers last kill, was dumped." Rossi said. "Even laid out in the same way." Rossi crouched near the victim to get a better look.

"The arms above her head, demeaning straddle." Morgan said.

"Exactly the same stab wounds." Rossi said showing the team the file of Susan Cole.

"The wounds are strategically placed so they will miss the major arteries, but inflict maximum pain." Reid pointed out. "These unsubs aren't just trying to copy the Butcher, they are trying to exactly re-enact the Butchers last kill."

"Copy cats usually start from the beginning." Emily said.

"Why are they fixated on the last crime?" JJ asked.

"Something about this particular case is significant to them?" Reid asked.

"We need to contact the parents and see if they got a phone call." Hotch interrupted.

"You should make the notification first." Morgan said to Detective Green.

"We will." He said and shook his head. "And then we will bring the parents down to the station." Green walked away from the group.

"We need to release the profile." Hotch said in Rossi's ear.

"Hotch." Rossi said before Hotch could walk away. "The Butcher is somehow involved in this. Everything is just too similar. The sounds the body. I think we should wait on the profile."

"But there are aspects of the Butchers profile that are not present here, Dave. And there are things here that these unsubs are doing that the Butcher never did. You profiled him as a narcissist that worked alone, he would never partner up." Hotch argued.

"I just have a gut feeling that its him." Rossi said.

"Do you want to hold back the profile based on a feeling?" Hotch asked.

Rossi never answered and Hotch walked away.

* * *

"These unsubs, or unknown subjects, are considerably organized." Hotch started the profile to the police department.

"They most likely have some sort of secondary location they use to torture the victims." Reid said.

"There skill level is evident by the high risk public nature of their abductions." Morgan said.

"They are able to lure their intended victims with some kind of a ruse. They then blitz them with some overwhelming force." Emily said.

Rossi started to stare off. He zoned out the teams voices and acted like he was in another world. The recordings came to his head, they played once more in his head, breaking his heart as he heard the girls sob. He could faintly hear Emily's voice in the background, but the memories were just too strong.

"Agent Rossi has the Butcher come out of hiding?" A detective asked.

Rossi didn't hear him and continued to stare off into space.

"We think this is the work of two of his fans." Hotch answered for him, his eyes never left Rossi's still form. "They will strike again." That sentence brought Rossi out of his trance. He looked around but didn't say anything.

* * *

Colby set the glass of water next to the old mans food. The old man chewed loudly and quickly.

"Your in a good mood." Colby stated.

"Wednesday was always a good day for me." The old man smiled.

"Yesterday was Tuesday." Colby said.

The old man looked up and didn't speak for a moment.

"She was good." He finally said. "She responded right."

"I upped the volts on the charger. I think that helped." Colby said.

"The call went better too. You got her to say exactly what I needed. You've never been so helpful."

"That's not true." Colby argued.

"Name one time you helped me without being told"

"When I was 10," Colby closed his eyes and paused for a second.

"Oh please." The old man interrupted.

"No I helped with the woman in the hallway."

"There was never a woman in the hallway." The old man said, he looked incredulous.

"Yes. Yes there was, she was running and-" Colby was cut off my a memory of that night. A woman with a bag over her head ran through the hallway. She fell over a chair and let out a pained grunt. She crawled around searching for an escape. A lamp fell over with a crash as her ankle collided with the metal bottom. A young Colby crept down the stairs.

"I got her for you." Colby said, fighting the memory. "You remember that? I helped out."

"Well how are you gonna help today?" The old man countered.

Colby pulled out three pictures.

"The pharmacist. She gets off at two." Colby set down the first picture. "The nurses shift ends at three and the teacher gets out of school at 3:30." Colby laid down the remaining pictures.

"What about that girl outside the other day?" The old man asked.

"Anna?" Colby slightly trembled. "Her-she's too close."

"Where's her picture?"

"We never took one." Colby paused, "Now come on. Choose one of these girls. They'll all be good." Colby tried to reason.

The old man pushed the picture of the pharmacist towards Colby. He picked it up and nodded.

* * *

**you should leave a review. It would be appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Dave." Hotch said to Rossi. Rossi walked outside for some air, obviously troubled by the current case. "I know your not convinced about the profile."

"The Butcher is apart of this." Rossi insisted. He brought up several examples of when serial killers had strayed from the profile. "Sometimes things changed."

"I know. I still think it's a copy cat." Hotch said unconvinced.

"Im not so sure." Rossi shrugged his shoulders.

"If you feel this strongly you should continue to exploit the Butcher as a suspect. The rest of the team will search for the relationship between the two copycats." Hotch said. Rossi nodded his head and followed him back into the police station.

* * *

A new beautiful blonde lady stood behind a counter. She was trying to sale an object to a few customers.

"Her hands. I love her hands." The old man lusted.

Colby looked around worried. They both started to sweat.

* * *

Rossi sat down and began to go through the victims file cases. He had done this a million times before. He nearly had the files memorized. He just couldn't figure out how the Butcher was involved in all of this. He tried rubbing the sleep from his tired face but jHe knew it wouldn't go away. Not until the Butcher is caught.

Reid wrote down possible relationships on the board.

_Husband & Wife_

_Father & Son_

_BROTHERS_

_Brother & Sister_

Morgan, Reid, JJ, and Prentiss couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

* * *

The beautiful pharmacist put her work items in the back of her car's trunk. Before she could close it, a big tan van drove up next to her. She was ambushed and shoved in the back. All within 3 seconds. The last 3 seconds of her freedom.

* * *

Rossi walked into the room and erased all to the possible relationships. All except the Father & Son.

"This is what it is." Rossi said.

"A father-son partnership?" JJ asked.

"An older alpha with the younger submissive." Reid said.

"It's very rare for sexual satisim to be an inherited trait. That's why we ruled it out." Emily said.

"What if he created his partner and groomed him. He would be in complete control at all times and have his trust." Rossi said.

"It would explain how the Butcher is able to abduct women. He appears harmless but is in fact very dangerous." Morgan pointed out.

"The Butcher has a child. I never profiled that." Rossi mentally slapped himself.

"How are we going to catch him?" JJ asked, already having a plan in her head.

"Well we need to catch him in the act." Emily said.

"I know how we can do that." JJ said.

"How-?" Reid started.

"Well I'm blonde-"

"Nope. No way." Reid stopped her before she could start.

Detective Green walked in the room interrupting their desperate conversation.

"I just got a call from Heather Langley's father, turns out he did get a call."

"I thought he said he checked his phone." Hotch said, clearly ornery that the man had just barley found the call.

"He did, but it went to Mr. Langley's job. His secretary pulled a voicemail and she can play it for us." The detective said.

"Well let's hear it." Rossi said. The detective nodded and clicked play.

_"Mom. Dad. This is Heather. When you get this message I will probably be dead." _Heather spoke without any sobs, different from all the other victims. The recording played on, "_Tomorrow your going to find me. And when you do, please know that I enjoyed it._" A small sob escaped her lips.

"I enjoyed it." Rossi spoke with disgust. Green turned off the recorder. "It's him."

Everyone left the room except JJ and Hotch.

"Listen Hotch."

"No JJ. You have never gone undercover I'm not going to send you out there." Hotch quickly shut her down.

"I can act. I can do this. Come on we can't let them kill any more girls." JJ pleaded.

"JJ. No. Your not qualified for undercover work."

"Remember that when we find the next victim." JJ said and stalked out of the room.

* * *

A blood curdling scream ripped through the pharmacists throat. She began to breath heavily and sweat at an unnatural rate.

"Im not saying this." She panted.

"Say it." The old man growled.

"You gotta stick to the script." Colby said, once again avoiding eye contact.

"I won't." She argued.

"She's ruining it! If you would just brought me Annie none of this would have happened!"

"Dad please."

"Please my ass. You can't get anything right. You can't get my food right you can't get the kill right." the old man was angered and talking through gritted teeth. "I'll show you how to kill. I'll show you how to kill."

He grabbed a large blade and plunged it into the pharmacists flat stomach. She screamed again. Colby closed his eyes and turned away. The old man stabbed her over and over again. Only ceasing when the screams stopped.

"I will get you a better one!" Colby cried.

* * *

"JJ could I talk to you for a minute?" Hotch asked. The team shot him confusing looks but he ignored them and led JJ into an interrogation room.

"What's up Hotch?"

"You going undercover may be our only chance." Hotch let out a deep breath.

"What are you thinking?" JJ said, slightly excited at the chance to prove herself on the team.

"Reid is working on a geographical profile right now. Once we get an idea of where they are at, we will station you as a supermarket cashier. You take runs daily, before and after work. That will give you a chance to scope the area."

"Have you told the rest of the team?"

"Not yet. Let's tell them and start preparing you."

"How long do you think it will be?"

"Hopefully quick. I don't want you out there any longer than necessary."

* * *

**what do you think? It's about to get intense! I would love to hear your guys' thoughts and ideas. I want your reviews, so review! Gracias. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rossi walked out of the office, a determined glare held his face. Detective Green stopped him.

"Agent Rossi?"

Rossi turned and looked at the young detective. He couldn't help but be annoyed at the simple interruption.

"I need to give the press a statement." Detective Green said.

"Not yet." Rossi said.

"It's already been leaked to the press that this is the Butcher and his son." Detective Green said with a resentful glance.

"Fix your faucet, and tell your men to be quiet." Rossi scolded.

"Look, people are scared. This guy has spent a decade terrorizing - " Detective Green started, Rossi cut him off.

"You think I don't know that?" Rossi retorted and walked away.

* * *

"We need to figure out why he's back." Hotch said, as Rossi entered the tiny temporary conference room. "Let's go over victimology one more time."

"He kills blondes who are living on their own." Rossi started off the conversation, with obvious annoyance.

"Takes them from public places, with some kind of ruse." Reid said.

"He's re-in acting his last kill for what reason?" Morgan asked.

"Maybe there's something symbolic from the last kill." JJ said.

"Let's here the call again." Rossi said and went for the tape that was all too familiar to their ears.

"Guys, maybe we should look at the victims that didn't call anybody." Reid said. "Think about it, there were 13 recorded messages and 5 documented conversations with loved ones."

"So what?" Morgan asked, skeptically.

"So there were 20 kills. 2 victims didn't call anyone." Reid said.

"I just assumed those victims couldn't reach anyone." Rossi said in defeat.

"Let's pull the files of the victims that didn't reach anyone, Reid might be on to something." Hotch ordered.

"Wait - " JJ started and looked at Hotch.

"That's right." Hotch said staring back at JJ.

"All we have right now is a possible tiny lead." JJ started.

"I have made the executive decision to put JJ undercover." Hotch bluntly stated.

"What?" Reid stood up with surprise.

"JJ will go in as a supermarket cashier, she will take runs daily, before and after 'work' so she can scope the area. She will report every 3 hours." Hotch continued as though Reid's outburst had never occurred.

"It's way too dangerous." Reid said, as he began to pace with his hand on his head.

"Hotch is right. This could crack our case, and we don't really have anything as it is." Morgan agreed.

"How could you be okay with this?" Reid said.

"Spence. I'll be fine." JJ said and placed a loving hand on his shoulder.

Reid stormed out of the room, JJ went to follow but was stopped by Rossi.

"Give him a minute." Rossi said with a nod.

"And we need to work on your cover." Hotch said. "Morgan, Prentiss, you guys go get the files, we will work on JJ's cover."

* * *

The old man flipped aimlessly through TV channels, only stopping when the sound of a shovel against dirt could be heard from his back yard. He quickly got up and made his way to the window, slowly peering through his blinds to examine the disturbance. He was shocked to find his son, out digging in the hot weather. He walked out side next to Colby, confusion masked his face.

"What are you doing?"

"What's it look like." Colby retorted.

"I'm hungry."

"Ten minutes and I'll be in." Colby said, and continued the tedious task at hand.

"I want to go hunt."

"No, dad. We're not hunting today."

"Why not?"

"We need to lay low, I mean, there's cops all over the neighborhood. We'll start up again next week. Okay?" Colby said, but didn't expect an easy compliance.

"I don't want to wait. It's been three damn weeks since we've been hunting." The old man argued.

"Dad, we hunted yesterday." Colby explained, fearing his fathers response.

"No we didn't." The old man was now getting angry.

"Yeah, we did. Look in there." Colby pointed at the work he had been doing.

The body of the blonde girl the day before sat in the ditch. Blood, bruises and stab wounds covered the exterior of her body. It was a gruesome sight.

"I didn't do that." The old man growled.

"Yeah you did." Colby nodded his head and squeezed his eyes closed.

"No I didn't. You've been hunting with out me."

"Why would I hunt without you?"

The old man turned his head towards the dead girl again, his gaze lingering over her half naked body.

"What's her name?" He said with excitement.

"Shelly something." Colby answered, with remorse. "We got her at the pharmacy." He tried to jog his old fathers memory.

"I didn't do that." The old man repeated.

"She was sellin knives."

"Why would I do that? I've got knives."

"She wouldn't say the words. . ." Colby trailed off, diverting his gaze.

"That's not my work. I don't do work like that."

"Dad. It's okay if you don't remember." Colby shrugged.

By the look on his dads face, he could tell that was the worst thing he could have possibly said. His fathers swinging hand came before he could duck, landing on the right side of his face, with a loud smack.

Colby quickly recovered and stood up.

"Dad this is normal." Colby called out, to his quickly fleeing father.

"It ain't normal!" His father cried. "If I am doing work like that, than you need to kill me. Just kill me."

* * *

"JJ? Are you ready?" Hotch spoke, handing JJ her new house key and ID.

"More than I'll ever be." JJ answered with a deep breath.

"Everything has already been set up at your new house, your first shift starts at 3." Hotch said, the team surrounded her.

JJ nodded and handed over her badge and cell phone, she tucked her gun underneath her pants at the ankle.

"Be careful." Emily said and hugged her friend.

"Guys. Don't worry. I'll be fine." JJ said and patted Emily's shoulder comfortingly.

"Well, let's get you out of here." Rossi said, "good luck, kid."

"Wait, JJ? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Reid said.

JJ nodded and followed him outside.

"Please, be careful. I can't lose you." Reid said.

"Spence, it's just a few days. I'll be fine." JJ said and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I love you." Reid said and broke the embrace.

"I love you too." JJ said and planted a light, quick, kiss on his trembling lips.

"I'll talk to you later, bye." JJ said with a wave and got into her new car.

Driving off, she blew Reid an air kiss.

* * *

**Sorry for such a late update. Hope you all still enjoy the story. Things are about to get good. Please review.**

**Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

JJ fought the feelings of despair and loneliness. She forgot about the danger, and tried to focus on the task at hand. She was starting to settle into her new a house and going over her cover once more, she needed to make sure that if anybody asked who she was she would have a ready answer with a background story and no hesitation, if necessary. But it never hurt to be prepared, and so she was.

Her shift began at 3, and glancing at her watch, that was in a half hour. JJ decided to get ready, she needed to dress the part, and to draw these men out, she needed to look her best, every time she left her new house. Her new house was nice and cozy, whoever ended up getting it, as their own real house wouldn't be disappointed. It was nicely decorated, not too small but not too big, just right.

After 20 minutes, JJ decided it was time to leave. She needed to meet her new boss and get things started off the right way. Even though she was undercover she still wanted to make a good impression and keep up her act. This part of her would make her still feel like JJ, even if she was someone different. Someone different named Lacey Hansen. Lacey Hansen is a 24 year old college grad and looking to get somewhere in the world. She is taking this cashier job for some cash while she looks for a job to pursue her career. JJ could play the character well and knew her team wouldn't be disappointed.

JJ arrived at her new work and went straight to her station, putting on her name tag and awaiting customers. Before she could get to work, her boss called her into his office, just as she had been suspecting would happen. She shook his hand politely and sat across from him.

"Hello, Lacey. It's great to see you are here early and ready to work. We are always looking for hard workers." Her boss, Adam said with a creepy smile.

She had been warned not only by her team, since he had a record, but by her new coworkers that he was especially touchy and comfortable around the new young girls. Now she knew just how serious they were. The creepy smile sent chills down her back, and that ugly fur ball on his upper lip, he called a mustache, was not flattering. He was a forty something year old man, who was hitting on his young cashiers. The second she was done being undercover, she was going to make sure this man never harassed another young girl again.

"Glad to be here, boss." JJ plastered a smile on her face.

"Please, call me Adam." He gave her another chill sending smile.

JJ nodded and stood to leave.

"No wait. I need to - uh - get to know you better." Adam finished lamely.

"You got me here to work, so I will work." JJ said easily and smiled, charming him through her stern denial.

"You really are a great woman. I can tell." Adam said.

JJ again nodded and quickly left his office, shaking off his lingering words with her.

"I see you just met Adam." A cashier next to her said as she looked at a magazine.

JJ looked at her name tag and memorized her name, Monique.

"He is a real creep." JJ laughed.

"Sure is, I wouldn't go near that man if I were you. You're exactly his type."

"His type?"

"Young, blonde, beautiful. Working here. For him." Monique lowered her gaze and glanced at his office.

JJ faked a look of fear, "What does he do?"

"He thinks he can get any girl he wants. You just keep turning him down and eventually he'll move on." Monique popped a piece of gum in her mouth and began chewing loudly.

JJ, once again, faked relief and began to work. A customer had just pulled up in her aisle and JJ began to ring her up.

"You're new." An old man said as she rang them up.

"That's right. Are you guys regulars?"

The old man nodded his head up and down vigorously and never took his eyes off her.

"Well nice to meet you. I just moved here, my name is Lacey." JJ said and bagged his groceries.

As she was speaking a younger man with curly brown-red hair walked up carrying milk.

"You forgot the milk, dad." He said adverting his gaze.

JJ smiled at the father and son and finished bagging their things.

"There ya go. Your total is $53.42."

The fee was paid and the pair left without another word.

JJ thought their behavior weird, but forgot about it as her next customer came rolling through.

* * *

"That one. Lacey." The old man said licking his lips with lust.

"We have to lay low for a while, then we can take her." Colby said.

"I need her." The old man growled.

"I know you do, dad. I know."

* * *

JJ returned home from work and put on her jogging clothes. It was time for her first run, to scope the area. After a few blocks and seeing nothing suspicious she about headed back when she saw the old man and son sitting outside on a porch. She ran conspicuously past but was stopped by the son meeting her at the curb.

"Hey, I remember you." JJ said with a small smile.

The young man gave a small smile and nodded.

"What's your name?" JJ asked.

"It's Colby."

"And that's your dad?" JJ inquired.

Colby again nodded and adverted his eyes. He sure was shy.

"Welcome to the neighborhood." Colby said and smiled.

"Thanks, maybe you could show me around sometime?" JJ said.

Colby nodded and smiled, he nervously played with his hands. JJ noticed her affect and began to speak.

"I really should get going, it's getting late. I'll see you later!"

And with that JJ jogged away, having no idea she just out herself at number one on their target list.

* * *

**Please review, motivation is key to this story. And believe me, it's needed.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

JJ awoke early the next morning, eager for her morning run. She had always found it refreshing and relieving. And from all the stress she was carrying, a little relief was necessary.

She quickly changed into her newest running outfit. She paused, staring into her dresser drawer, at all her new clothes. It was crazy, less than one day ago, she was given a new identity, a new life, and if she failed to sell it, it could not only cost her, her career, but her life as well. JJ planned to do this undercover job to the best of her ability, she wanted her team to know, that she could do the field work just as well as they could. She wanted to feel needed and respected, even though she was. She was for _her _"specialty". But she wanted her team to know she wasn't just 2D. That she could other things rather than her specified occupation.

JJ grabbed her iPod and headed for her front door. Her heart was beating with adrenaline, she could feel the rush already. Most got high off drugs, JJ got a good high from running. Probably the best thing, ever.

JJ stepped outside and let the wind hit her face and blow her blonde locks behind her ears. The wind was refreshing and immediately set off in a jog. She headed down the path that she had taken the day previously. Trees lined the path and created a tunnel. It was absolutely beautiful. JJ noticed she was the only one on the path and began to sing out with her iPod. Most didn't know this about JJ, because she didn't flaunt it, but she actually had a beautiful voice. If anybody could hear her singing right now, they would surely be impressed, even as she was running, her voice sang out with perfect pitch. Maybe a little bouncy, but only cause she was running, and she couldn't help that.

The path secluded JJ away from society and let her be herself for a moment. Keeping up an act as big as this was tough, JJ was going to need every second she could get, just being her. Being JJ.

She was surprised that no one else was on the path, it was perfect running time, perfect weather, and a perfect pathway to do it. However, she was grateful to keep it to herself. It was as if she jinxed it. A person came running right up next to her, JJ adverted her eyes and chuckled internally at the awkward moment. Finally she looked at her new companion and noticed a very attractive man about her age smiling. JJ pulled out her headphones and grinned back.

"Hey there." The attractive man said with a devious smile.

JJ chuckled lightly. "Hey yourself."

"I've never seen you here before, you must be new." The man said, keeping speed with JJ's ever increasing stride.

"I just moved here yesterday, I'm getting a feel for the area." JJ said with a sly smile.

"I can't say I blame ya, it's beautiful out here." The man looked around and admired the towering trees.

JJ agreed with a nod. The pair breathed hard, and tried to focus on speaking fluently with the constant loss of breath.

"I never caught your name." The man said.

"Wow, that was pretty smooth. Should I just give you my number now?" JJ joked.

"A girl with humor. I like that."

The pair stopped running and took a moment to catch their breath.

"Well, if I'm going to get your number later, I should probably know your name." The man grinned a perfect smile.

"It's Lacey." JJ said and stuck her hand out to shake his politely.

"Very nice to meet you, Lacey." He shook her hand back. His hands were soft and firm, along with his gorgeous eyes and perfect smile, JJ could have melted right there. "And I'm Kyle, in case you were wondering." Kyle added with a smile.

JJ grinned and playfully slapped his arm.

"Hope you don't mind me joining you." Kyle said.

"It seems I don't really have a choice in the matter?"

"That's right, free country, I'll run by ya whether you like it or not.' Kyle grinned and the pair began running once more.

The pair finished their run with easy small talk. She found Kyle to be very intriguing and fun to hang out with. If everything that had come out of her mouth since she met him, hadn't been a lie, they could have had a chance. And if she wasn't dating the brilliant Dr. Spencer Reid. Nobody could really compete with her man, but Kyle sure was coming damn close.

"Well I've got work in an hour, I'll catch ya later." JJ said and began to run away.

"How bout that number?" Kyle called out.

JJ gave a little backhanded wave behind her shoulder and kept running.

* * *

JJ successfully reached work on time and looking far better than the rest of her temporary coworkers. She worked hard and met many new local people. JJ felt bad that this couldn't actually be her life. So stress free. A small community with wonderful people, she was already fitting in. But she would never give up the job she has now, even though for the time this "new" life was very relaxing, the life she lived was what she wanted.

She quickly said good bye to her coworkers and her creepy boss, before leaving her new work space. She made it home with no surprises and settled on the couch in front of the tv with a frozen dinner.

"Mmm. Mac and Cheese. My favorite." JJ said softly, laced with sarcasm.

She ate her dinner quickly and once again changed into her running clothes. She had so much free time, she didn't know what to do other than run. She reported to her team again before heading out the door and enjoying the rush once more. She was pleased not to have been interrupted by anyone, even though Kyle was extremely attractive and pretty much perfect, she needed some alone time. After she traveled through the beautiful path, she headed around the neighborhood, scanning for anything that looked suspicious. She found herself heading by Colby's house. She came up to it, and found the outside vacant. They must have been inside. She was slightly disappointed. Something was. . . different about the father and son. She decided to mention it to her team next time they spoke. The thought was, however, short lived as she heard her name being called out, well rather her temporary name.

"Lacey!"

JJ immediately recognized Colby's voice. She turned around and ran back to the spot where they had conversed the night previous.

"Colby, how are you?"

"Im good, how are you?"

"I'm good as well." JJ smiled at the awkward man.

"I saw you running and wanted to say hi." Colby provided.

"Im glad you did." JJ said with another smile.

"You sure run a lot." Colby said with a straight face.

JJ chuckled lightly, "I guess you could say that."

"Well, can I invite you in for a glass of water?"

JJ began to refuse, but finally let Colby convince her to come in. They entered silently, and JJ fought to keep her breathing under control. Colby returned with a glass of water and his fathers presence.

"Lacey." The mans slapped his tongue against the sides of his mouth in obvious lust.

JJ could feel something was wrong, and decided to make a quick civilized exit.

"I've really got to go."

JJ began to walk towards the door, but she never made it there. Something cracked against her head and took her to the floor with a thud. JJ groaned in pain and fought for control over her vision. Everything was spinning, and finally darkness took over with one last sickening thought.

She had found their unsubs in the worst possible way, now it was up to her team to put the pieces together before this thought, became JJ's last.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, I made it a little longer for your benefit, now you could leave a review. ;) Thanks for all of them so far! Don't forget to leave another one. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

JJ awoke strapped to a table in only her bra and underwear. Her head throbbed and kept bringing her in and out of consciousness. A chilling voice stopped her heart, and held her body captive.

"I knew I'd have you." The old man growled with a lustful smile.

JJ fought her binds, unable to escape.

The man just chuckled as Colby walked in.

"Keep an eye on her, I'll be right back." The old man ordered.

Colby nodded and stared at the ground.

As soon as the old man was out of the old basement room, JJ began to speak in a hushed tone, hoping to talk some sense into this man.

"Colby." JJ said.

Colby ignored her, as to be expected.

"You don't have to reply, just listen." JJ started. "I know you want nothing to do with this. You think your dad has control over you," JJ paused as Colby met her eyes with his own dark sad ones. "He doesn't. You are your own person and can make your own choices, whatever he wants, you don't have to do." JJ said staring into his eyes.

Colby quickly adverted his own.

"You have a good heart, you know what's right. Please, don't do this." JJ pleaded.

Colby shook his head, "you don't understand."

"No Colby, I do." JJ said, when Colby refused to reply, she spoke again. "I'm an FBI agent, I'm currently undercover. My name is Jennifer Jareau. If you don't let me go, my team will be here and will take you both to prison. For life."

"You're lying." Colby said.

"I'm not, and if I don't report to my team every three hours, they will know something is wrong, and they will find me. Colby, you have to let me go."

The old man walked in, just as JJ finished talking.

He was caring various instruments.

And this terrified JJ.

* * *

"Shouldn't JJ be reporting soon?" Reid asked eagerly.

Hotch nodded, never looking up from the files situated before him.

"What do you want me to do while we wait?"

"Wait. We have nothing else to do." Hotch said with a solemn look.

Reid nodded with building anxiety.

* * *

"Pa." Colby said.

"What, Colby?" The irritation in his voice was evident.

"This one," Colby gestured towards JJ. "She's an FBI agent. She told me."

"Do you really believe that?"

"I didn't, until I looked her up. With her real name." Colby said.

"You lied to us?" The old man directed at JJ with anger.

JJ turned her head towards him defiantly.

JJ flinched as his hand came up, a painful back hand to her left cheek bone echoed through the dusty room. JJ bit her lip and held on to the cry of pain waiting to escape.

"What's her real name?"

"Jennifer Jareau. Most people call her JJ."

"JJ."

"Don't call me that." JJ growled back, furious that her name was simply being said by one of the most despicable human beings she had ever met and she had never felt so abused.

"You don't get it. I call the shots here." The old man growled and once again backhanded her.

Tears stung her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Any weakness she showed him, was letting him win, and she absolutely couldn't let that happen.

"Dad, I forgot. If she doesn't report to her team every three hours, they will come and remove her from the operation." Colby said, staring at the floor and occasionally finding his way back to JJ's electric blue eyes.

"Sneaky bitch." The old man growled. "Call your team and report."

He roughly began to undo her hand binds, all the while muttering under his breath. Once the restraints were off, JJ threw a right hook at the old mans jaw. The old man cried out in pain, Colby ran around behind the table and held JJ's arms back. The old man recovered and began to furiously beat JJ. The tears fell freely, and her cries of pain and fear echoed in her ears. When it stopped, she hadn't even known. It took her several minutes to realize that the old man had stopped his vicious attack.

"I'm in charge." The old man stared deeply into JJ's fading and weak, blue eyes.

Feeling as though he had made his point, he handed her the phone and stared impatiently as JJ struggled to dial the number.

"Now you better sell it, or you'll be dead before they can even hang up."

JJ nodded and gulped thinking of possible ways to tip them off. She had to say something out of character. But what? Reid knew almost everything about her, so she would have to call him, and if she said anything that didn't make sense, he would surely know.

JJ hesitantly dialed Reid's number and stared off as it rang.

"Jayje! You're late, we were about to storm your house." Reid said anxiously as he answered the phone.

"I know, I know. I guess I just lost track of time." The quiver in her voice was evident, the old man glared angrily at her. That was her one and only mess up, if she did it again, she would surely lose her life.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I think I might be coming down with something."

"Do you need some medicine?"

"Nah, I'll be okay."

The old man mouthed unmistaken words.

'Get off. Now.'

JJ gulped and quickly thought of a way to tip them off, it wasn't much, but hopefully it will be enough.

"Sorry I was late. I've really got to go now, but please wish Morgan a happy birthday for me, tell him I'm sorry I missed it. And remember to tell Aaron I love him with my whole heart." JJ hung up the phone not awaiting a response.

The man eyed her suspiciously, "nice work."

* * *

**Please review! The story won't be much longer, thanks to all who have read and reviewed. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"JJ is in trouble." Reid said, fighting the bile rising in his throat. He angrily slammed the phone on the table, and walked up to the board where his geographical map was. "Where the hell is she?" Reid yelled.

"What do you mean?" Hotch said standing up.

"I mean, she told me to wish Morgan a happy birthday and to tell _you _she loved you with her whole heart." Reid growled. "Something has happened."

Emily bit at her nails, she was the only other person in the room, and she felt uncomfortable watching the two men before her fight.

"Emily, go get. . .everyone." Hotch shouted.

Emily nodded and rushed out of the room.

"What else did she say?" Hotch asked.

Reid repeated it, word for word. "Hotch. . .her voice quivered. JJ's voice doesn't quiver. Something is seriously wrong."

"Why would she call us, when something is wrong, but leave hints as to something being wrong, but not just tell us?" Hotch asked.

"She would leave hints if someone was listening. If someone wasn't listening she would have just told us." Reid said.

"Someone has JJ, and I have a pretty good idea who that is." Hotch said as the rest of the team rushed in the room.

"What's going on?" Morgan growled.

"Let's go, we have to get to JJ's house." Hotch ordered.

The team ran after him, jumping in the SUV's.

The whole place had gone to pandemonium.

* * *

JJ screamed out, as the hot poker prodded her abdomen, for the second time in a minute.

"You, with you, I'm gonna take my time. Maybe try some new things." The old man said with a small chuckle.

JJ breathed heavily and tried to focus on anything but the blinding pain radiating from her body. Not only were the burns extremely painful, the beating she had taken earlier still had its effect on JJ's weak body. These two men were trying to break her.

The hot poker on her skin once more released an echoing scream, bringing JJ back to the brutal reality.

"Who do we get to call for you?" The man asked her with a sadistic grin.

"I have no family. My only family is my team." JJ said with labored breaths.

"Very well."

The old man put the poker down, and stared at his various torturing instruments.

"What to do, what to do. . ."

* * *

Sirens blaring, the team sped to JJ's current house. The fact that the beating of their hearts was like a stampede of elephants, was an understatement. The whole team was feeling different levels of guilt. Mostly Hotch, he couldn't believe he had been so dumb as to send one of his best agents out, with out the proper equipment or training.

The team finally reached JJ's house. The team tried to keep the fear out, but somehow it managed to wrestle its way into their hearts and grab hold. The team shut off the sirens and hesitantly stepped out of the SUV with their guns raised. Each said a little prayer in their heart, hoping for the best.

Hotch opened the door first, and the team proceeded to clearing the rest of the area. Sadly, JJ was nowhere to be found. The team fought the quickly disappearing hope and faith.

The team met in the living room, with solemn faces.

The truth had been revealed.

Their beloved agent was missing.

* * *

The old man settled on electrocution. The thought terrified JJ, but she hid it behind her strong front. No matter what they did to her, she was going to be strong and not show any fear. It nearly hurt her more when she screamed out in pain, than the actual pain, because she knew she was giving these horrible men, exactly what they wanted.

JJ fought for breath and the first electrocution hit and ended. Her breathing was heavy and painful. She must have at least one broken rib from all the pain she was having just taking a regular breath, let alone her labored breathing as it was. The pain was immense, JJ could slowly feel herself letting go of consciousness, and she welcomed the thought of a break from this hell.

Another painful shock and a bloodcurdling scream later, JJ had finally fallen into the pit of darkness. For the first time since she had been taken, she had immense relief, even though she didn't presently know it.

* * *

"Where could she be?" Reid asked with ever arising anger.

"We need to take a step back and trace her footsteps of the day before. Emily and Morgan go to her work and see if she made it there. The rest of us will process her house, maybe see if we can figure out what she is wearing and the last thing she did." Hotch commanded.

As the pair left, Hotch began to make more instructions.

"Reid go over the profile, and see if you can narrow it down anymore. Her captors must be very near, that should help limit your suspect pool. Rossi, you and I are going to go through everything."

The team set to work, eager to find their missing agent.

Morgan and Emily returned from JJ's work, with only the news that she had made it there and back safely. Hotch and Rossi had narrowed it down that she had been wearing a running outfit, meaning that she could have been taken anywhere. Reid had hardly narrowed the suspect pool, and there was too many names for him and Garcia to go through.

"Garcia, I want you to stay on the line. We're going to need you." Hotch said.

_"Yes, sir."_

"So Silvia Marks, was the Butcher's first kill, and Karen Bockner was his eighth." Morgan said.

"So why weren't they forced to make phone calls?" Hotch asked.

"Silvia was his first kill, he was building up his confidence." Rossi answered.

"Then he thinks to himself, how can I hurt the most people? I'll have them make calls." Emily said.

"And then 6 women after that made phone calls, why did he stop at Karen?" Morgan said.

"Garcia, what are Karen Bockner's parents' names?" Hotch asked through the phone.

_"George and Clair Bockner died in a car accident when Karen was 19."_ Garcia provided.

"My notes say, Karen had a husband, Lee Mullens." Rossi said.

"But he didn't receive a call." Emily said.

"When I interviewed him at the station, he said he didn't have an answering machine." Rossi said.

"Did they have a child?" Reid spoke for the first time.

_"Uh - negative."_ Garcia answered.

"Wait a minute. They had a son. I wrote it down." Rossi countered. "Colby."

"Garcia, run Karen's maiden name." Morgan said.

_"Your totally right, Karen had a son, Colby Bockner." _

* * *

**Please remember to leave a review. . .**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

JJ awoke to the feeling of being drowned, she gasped and awoke with a start, to realize they poured water on her bare cold body to wake her up. She shivered and shook with the new temperature. The water on her open wounds screamed in rage, JJ fought her own scream of pain and frustration.

"Oh good, you're up." The old man growled.

"My team will find you, and make you pay for what you've done." JJ retorted with anger.

"Someone woke up with an attitude, and we won't have any of that." The old man punched her bruised face with incredible force for his age.

Her face was already bruised and sore from the previous beating, so this one punch felt like an avalanche had hit her face at full speed.

A small whimper escaped her lips, tears filled her eyes. The dam that held all her tears back was getting closer and closer to breaking, and when it did, JJ would be hysterical, she knew it.

"It's time for the real fun." The old man said, stepping closer to JJ's bare body and thumbing the band of her underwear.

"No." JJ said, a second away from tears.

This couldn't happen to her, not to Jennifer Jareau.

Thats when the first part of the dam shattered, as well as JJ's life as she knew it.

The tears were warm and stung her bruised face.

As the remainder of her sparse clothing was removed, JJ didn't fight the thoughts anymore. She wanted to die, she wanted to be released from this hell. Was that so bad of her to want the pain to stop?

Every piece of the profile came rushing back to her, she knew exactly what was going to happen. She was going to be brutally sodomized. Would Reid still love her? If she made it out of this alive. . .

JJ nearly crumbled at the thought, the whole time she had been here she had just expected that her team would come and save her, but she didn't really know that. She probably would actually die in this dusty hell hole. How heroic.

She screamed out in bloody pain as he roughly entered. Her eyes squinted in unbelievable psychological and physical pain. When she opened them, she was staring down at herself. She was watching herself go through this hell. Every time she screamed, so did her body that she was looking at. She realized that she was disassociating herself with what was happening. She was watching it, with utter horror.

She screamed again at the horrible experience, she was so confused. She watched herself scream and she watched the old man thrust and get off on her echoing screams. She had never experienced anything so utterly supernatural. She was watching and enduring. How could this be happening? Wasn't it bad enough to have this happen, not only to watch it as well? JJ crumbled under the weight of everything, her mind was spinning, her world was spinning, until she gave up.

Absolutely and completely terrifying darkness ensued.

* * *

JJ awoke once more, this time she was alone. Everything was oddly peaceful, she laid absently. It was as if every care she had ever had, had been lifted and she. . .was just there. She had no emotions, no thoughts, no movements, no anything. JJ was simply still and quiet.

Deep down she knew what happened, but in her present state, she had no recollection. She sat completely still, her tears had dried, the echoing of her screams had ceased. And at this point, JJ didn't care what happened to her, or frankly anything else.

She stared straight ahead, scared that if she moved her eyes, the events would play out once more. She had convinced herself it didn't happen, and that she had just suffered extreme abuse. She was denying it, denying every last little bit of it. She would never heal if she didn't come to terms with it, however, JJ refused to even admit it happened. She was blocking the memories.

As the old man entered with Colby at his side, she gave no sign that she noticed their presence. She was in her own world, far away from this hell.

"It's time to make your final call." Colby said with a solemn face.

JJ faintly heard them, but didn't reply. Her faded eyes were glassy and unmoving.

Colby pulled out the phone while the old man removed her binds. Unlike last time, her arms remained limp at her sides, instead of fighting the volatile man. Now her skinned wrists were free from their own personal torture, yet JJ still felt trapped.

Colby handed her the phone and urged her to dial the number. JJ stared at him like he was the most insane person she had ever met. The phone fell out of her limp hand and landed on the ground with a crack. JJ had no will to call her team members, no will to _live. _

The old man picked up the phone with more anger than she had seen since being here. He was angry with her reaction to what he did, which was nothing. She wasn't giving him a reaction which was driving the old man crazy. No one had reacted like this, JJ didn't know if this was good or bad, but frankly she didn't care much.

"I will dial for you, but you will speak, and you will say exactly this." The old man ordered with no patience. He laid the paper with the words on her brutalized torso and dialed the number, then holding it out for JJ to take, the old man pushed the paper closer to JJ's face.

She gripped the phone with white knuckles, scared for what the man would do of she dropped it once more. The ringing was like gunshots in her ears. But she felt with the pain, it didn't really matter what she felt any more.

"Put it on speaker." JJ said detached and void of emotion when she heard breathing on the other end.

"JJ? Where are you?" Reid's voice sounded more broken than hers, if that was even possible.

JJ didn't answer, but repeated the words before her. Her voice was quiet, monotone and heartbreaking to every single one of her fellow team members. And finally the note came to an end, with the worst thing she had ever heard, and this time her voice broke and the emotion she was burying shined through.

"Just know, that I enjoyed it."

* * *

**Please review! This chapter was tough. . .**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Reid had never felt so utterly bewildered. His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach and his jaw was forever dropped into an open stance. His eyes were wide and wet, and inch away from sobs.

"I think he's in shock." Emily said with absolute fear, herself.

Morgan rushed to his side, "Reid buddy, you'll be of no help to JJ, like this"

The gap between his lips, slowly met and a loud swallow could be heard.

"She - she sounded so broken." Reid said as silent tears began to trail down his face.

The team sat in silence, not prepared for what would happen next. Reid wound up his arm and threw the phone as hard as he possibly could at the wall in front of him.

"HOW THE HELL DID WE LET THIS HAPPEN?" Reid screamed, he stood up and began pacing. His breath quickened, he was having a panic attack. The situation was so incredibly. . .insane, Reid couldn't handle it. He struggled to accept what he had just heard from his girlfriend, and he struggled to accept how his mind and body were reacting.

"This never should have happened." Reid said shoving his hands into his hair and pulling in stress.

"Reid! Calm down, we will find her." Emily said.

"Stop lying to me!" Reid cried.

"How is your freak out, helping JJ?" Rossi asked in a calm voice.

Reid met his dark and wise eyes. After a dreadful moment, he sat down without another noise.

The team was interrupted by Morgans phone buzzing, he quickly answered and put it on speaker. Before he could say anything, Penelope's anxious voice filled the room.

_"Guys I don't mean to interrupt, I did some digging on Colby Bockner and his father, it doesn't matter, how I got there,"_ Garcia quit her ramble before it started so the team could find JJ. "_They are your unsubs, I sent the address to your phone, go get out girl!"_

Reid stood up and was the first one out the door, the team followed eagerly.

They were quick to jump in their SUVs and made it to the address in record time. When they heard JJ's scream, the team set in motion.

* * *

JJ clung to conscious, she had taken another beating, for not reacting the way the old man pleased. She was different from the others, and the old man did not appreciate that. He didn't like change or difference, and JJ was both of those things.

The old man said that this would be her last torture, he knew he would have to end it quickly after the phone call, since the phone call was to the FBI. They had the means and equipment necessary to find him quickly.

"Any last words?" The old man asked gleefully, thumbing the blade.

JJ stayed silent, if she was going to die, she wasn't going to give him any pleasure before he proceeded with the horrible deed. The sound of car doors slamming, set the old man in a rage. Without thinking, he plunged the blade, squarely in JJ's torso, releasing the loudest scream they had heard yet.

"Quick dad, we've got to go." Colby said, as he ran towards the back door.

The old man ripped the blade out of JJ's torso with fire in his eyes, this released yet another heart wrenching scream. Before her scream even ended, he had shoved the knife back into her stomach, creating an identical wound not even 2 inches away from the bloody mess. Her broken ribs screamed in pain, the bruises were quickly fading, as blood covered the surface.

JJ momentarily stopped screaming at the pain, when she heard her teams voices. The old man ran away without removing the blade from the second stab wound. As the old man exited behind Colby, her team rushed in, with shocked faces at the sight before them. Even though, the dirty old man had put her underwear and bra back on, she still felt horribly exposed and violated, and she couldn't hide the still seeping blood between her legs. She was a bloody mess and wouldn't last much longer with all the blood she was losing.

"Where are the meds?" Reid screamed, just as the meds surrounded JJ's broken body.

"Out door." JJ managed to say before passing out.

"We're losing her." A medic said, trying to keep his voice calm and even.

The team understood immediately and followed the pair out the back door, luckily they hadn't made it far, and the team was able to tackle and handcuff the two men. Not to mention, a few brutal punches that would be forgotten for the record.

The two unsubs were forced into the back of the SUV while JJ was being wheeled out on a stretcher. Her face had never been so pale, she was still unconscious, and a medic straddled her waist, performing CPR. The team tried to disassociate themselves with everything, as to remain calm and objective. However, this was much easier said than done.

Especially when it came to their Jennifer Jareau.

* * *

**Slowly coming to an end. . . Please review!**

**Thanks.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_JJ's odd POV_

Most say life is a gift.

Some say its a trial we are forced to face, to test our strength.

I can't help but wonder if death is at all the same.

Philosophers and non-philosophers stand on a level of equality with respect to death. There are no experts on death, for there is nothing to know about it. Not even those who study the death process have an edge on the rest of us. We are all equals in thinking about death, and we all begin and end thinking about it from a position of ignorance.

I never knew, nor wanted to know what death tasted like. Can I say that? That death has a. . .taste. The more I think about it, the more I confuse myself. I'm not really tasting death, and I'm not _really _thinking.

Death is a wall. Each of us is born facing this wall. From that moment on, every step we take is towards it, no matter which way we turn. There is simply no other direction to take. Like a fun house mirror, death show us our living fears and distorted images of ourselves. All we see when we look at death is a reflection of our own lives. I'm staring death right in the eyes, yet all I see is my own glossy eyes staring back.

When I was young, I'd always known about death, but I'd always kept it at the back of my mind, that is, until I learned the harsh reality at the young and naive age of 11. Most at age 11 look forward at their future, or at least the short term future. They're young and active, they believe that they can do anything they want. As people begin to get older, that philosophy starts to slowly diminish. The world looks very different from the prospective of the young or old. The young look forward, the old look back. Things that we used to think meant everything to us, are now just a memory. What matters, greatly changes as our age increases. The prospect of death, inform these changes. As I always understood death, my mortality had not sunk in yet, it didn't become real until my beloved sister, Rosaline, chose that harsh course of action. For the old, mortality starts to sink in.

One trouble with discussing this topic is the instinctive fear of death. We tend to avoid death in our thoughts and actions. However, if we could forget our fears for a minute, we could see more clearly how interesting the concept actually is from a more detached point of view.

I had grown scared of death. My understanding was misleading, and was learned at the wrong time. My understanding was that I would die, and that would be it. There was nothing more, it would just be the end, no explanation or anything. But I believed that I wouldn't need an explanation, I wouldn't be present or conscious. I would just be dead. My experience was much different than I had grown to learn.

I never knew that death would come this early, however, I was at peace with my knowledge of the subject. That once I was dead, there would be no suffering, no anything any more. I would cease to exist, while my body slowly decomposed underground. I was awfully surprised to find a light shining in my face as the "death doors" opened. I couldn't see anything except the bright light that pierced my soul. I only found the warm light comforting for a moment. The comfort was cut short as a powerful gush of wind, knocked me away from the only thing I knew in this "new life". I hadn't expected a new life, I hadn't expected any of this, but who did?

The gush of wind knocked me right back into the cold and dark I had felt as they strapped me to that despicable gurney. It was unnerving to be back in that same place, I couldn't bring to terms what I had been through. That is, until I was sucked back to the reality I had known and loved.

I took my first breath, for the second time in my lifetime.

As a human being again.

As a very alive Jennifer Jareau.

She had been in the hands of death, maybe even beyond that point, but my some miracle, she had been brought back to her bludgeoned body, and with that all the pain flooded to her senses. Yet, she had never been so grateful for pain in her life. She was feeling, and that meant she was _living._

* * *

**Please review. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

They had spent too many restless and anxious hours in the waiting room. The walls had somehow become even plainer and more boring than when they had first arrived at the dreadful hospital. Without even knowing it, each one of the team members had created a sort of. . .tick. . .to keep themselves from suspecting the worst. To kind of, cope with their new reality.

Hotch, feeling the most guilt he had felt since Haley died, profiled every last person that had walked in the hospital. He could at least come up with some sort of profile by each persons body language. Of course most of them ended up talking anyway, which increasingly helped Hotch's silly obsession with needing to profile everyone. It helped distract him from JJ's condition, and it was comforting to know that he wasn't the only person in the world, suffering from this heart ache. Each person that came in, had a horrible reason to be there as well. Hotch hadn't expected any of them to be "happy", but he still became increasingly depressed each story he eaves dropped in on.

While Emily and JJ had always been best friends, Emily had never expected to find herself in this situation. She was the field agent, not JJ. It was unnerving to be waiting, rather than on that operating table that was all too familiar. She was so worries, it was nearly driving her insane. Emily consistently bit at her nails. This had always been something she did when she got stressed or agitated, however, she had been able to control it for a long time. But in the last grueling hours, she had picked up the awful tick, once more. She consciously knew what she was doing, but she couldn't stop. She _had _to do it. It comforted her wild nerves, made her feel like she was in control of something in her life, as illogical as it seemed, it was true. It gave her the control she needed, and the help to try and compartmentalize her feelings of the horrid situation.

Rossi had been JJ's motivation. Rossi was a humble man, and wouldn't admit it, but he was the reason JJ was in the FBI. For that, everyone was grateful. JJ was a spectacular agent, and the team wouldn't be the team without her. Rossi had always loved JJ as though she was his own, he was the only one on the team that knew about JJ's adolescents and childhood. It was less than ideal, and the pair had bonded over it. Rossi kept a picture of each one of his biological children in his pocket, unconsciously, he would gently rub the pictures, and remember how close he and JJ were and had become. It wasn't much, but for now, it was enough to keep his nerves intact.

Morgan was like the older brother JJ had longed for, her entire adolescents. Although JJ did have an older brother, he had never been the older brother she needed or wanted. He had gotten into drugs, early in his teenage years, and their parents had been less than supportive of him. Life had not been kind. Morgan somehow filled that hole in her heart. He gave some of the best hugs she had ever had, and could always make her smile, even in her worst moments. Morgans anger had undoubtedly caused some undue stress for staff at the hospital, Morgan was however, unapologetic. He paced and occasionally acted out. He asked the secretary, every hour, on the hour, if JJ was out of surgery. But it kept him busy and away from his own thoughts.

Garcia had always been the odd ball out. She didn't travel and she didn't do field work, yet she was still very much apart of the team, and JJ had always made sure to do that. JJ knew what it was like to feel like you don't belong. Her father had been in and out of the army, and they moved way too often. Whenever JJ moved, it took time to create new friends, and when she did, it was time to move again. And the pattern repeated. It was unhealthy and very traumatic, JJ always believed that was one of the the reasons Rosaline committed suicide. Rosaline couldn't handle the stress of being in high school and always sitting alone, not to mention the brutal bullies. Garcia had undoubtedly cried the most, but the warm tears brought serenity to her trembling body. The sobs wracked through her bones and exhausted her body. But the tears helped her cope, they kept away the horrifying thoughts, shed sooner or later have to face.

Reid was like a love sick puppy. He'd always been alone, growing up books were his fiends, not people. It left a forever aching hole, and was one of the reasons for his social discomfort and awkwardness. Now that he had been seeing JJ, his whole perspective on life had changed. There were some people out there, that honestly cared about others more than themselves. JJ's personality captured that perfectly. Through their entire relationship, JJ was always thinking of him. Reid promised himself that he would strive to be a better boyfriend. JJ deserved better, and if he wanted to be with her, he sure as hell, would be better. His heart ached for her, he could only hope and pray the doctor would walk out of those doors and tell him she would recover. As the time passed, he remembered special moments they had shared. It brought him contentment and eased his worries. Even if she died, he could still hold on to her memory.

The door opened, sending a wave of wind into the teams tired faces.

"Jennifer Jareau's family?"

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, please leave another one!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hotch immediately stuck out his hand politely.

"Im SSA Hotchner, Jennifer Jareau is one of my agents."

The doctor gave Hotch a firm head shake and a solemn nod.

"Very well then. You can all call me Doctor Chisolm."

"What's the situation?" Reid asked eagerly.

"This is a long list. Where should I begin?" The doctor muttered to himself.

The team let out a long breath.

JJ was alive.

"Jennifer sustained many, many different injuries. Each ranging from mild to severe. Starting with mild, she has bruises and cuts lining her entire body, of course those should all fade in a few weeks time. Though they might be sore and painful during those few weeks."

"Is there anything we can do to help that?" Reid asked.

"We will give her some pain medication for her other more serious injuries, that should help with the pain of those."

Reid nodded.

"Um, 2 broken ribs, some bruising is visible. That will also fade in due time, however the ribs will take longer to heal, the bruises are slightly deceiving. There is nothing we can do for the ribs, we set them and wrapped them, it will just be a tedious process until they are back to their full strength." Doctor Chisolm said.

He gave all the instructions necessary to help her ribs and set them on the road to the quickest recovery.

"She has a right fractured wrist, looks like she'll be leftie for the next month and a half. That will be very sore, we have already casted it, and prescribed the needed medication to help with the pain."

"How often should we give her dosages?" Emily asked.

"Will she be staying with you?" Doctor Chisolm asked.

Emily briefly glanced at Hotch before nodding her "yes".

"Every four to six hours is healthy, if she feels extreme pain before its time for her next dosage, bring her in and we will see if we can up the amount." Doctor Chisolm instructed.

"How long will she be in the hospital?" Emily asked.

By the way he was talking, it seemed as though she would be coming home right after this nice little "chat".

"That is currently undetermined."

"What else doctor?" Hotch asked quietly.

"A minor concussion, from countless blows to her face and head. I don't want her in any loud places, no headphones with music, keep the lights dim, anything too bright can cause discomfort or pain. A small decent amount of tylenol wouldn't hurt, as long as it is small and not very often, we don't want it to interfere with her other meds."

The list just kept going, it was insane how much help JJ would need if she ever wanted to fully recover, but the team was willing to make the sacrifice. Anything to help their colleague and friend get better.

"She had 2 identical burns, seemingly from a poker, as used with herding animals." The doctor said.

It was brutal and unnerving to hear just how careless and awful these men had been with JJ. They treated her less than a human being, they dehumanized her, as to make the dealing of pain easier. It was sick and cruel.

"Those are patched up, and will need to be re-patched, every time she takes her pain medication. When you re-patch them, some additional ointment will also need to be applied. We are hopeful the two burns will disappear in due time, however some scars may still be present, but they won't be as large as they are currently."

The team nodded, each expressing their own looks of guilt on their faces.

"This is a very delicate topic. Miss Jennifer will not be walking for some time, which will prolong her stay at the hospital." Doctor Chisolm gave the team a sad look. "Jennifer was brutally, and that's an understatement, sodomized and raped." The doctor spit the words out like they were vomit.

"Oh God." Garcia whispered.

"I am so sorry, we are doing everything we can to physically help her with that, although she will recover, when? We are not exactly sure. I would feel awful to not suggest she talks to someone. Someone professional. She needs help, I'm not sure where exactly her mental state is, but this is so traumatic and unhealthy, she needs. . .help." Doctor Chisolm put it as gently as possible, yet it still tore at the agents' aching hearts.

"Finally, she had two major stab wounds in the abdomen. She lost an incredibly large amount of blood, I'm still amazed at how she is still alive, you guys have got a fighter on your hands." Doctor Chisolm gave the team a sad smile. "We were able to do a large blood transfusion while we performed surgery, where we were able to repair the damage done. She is on bed rest for at least two weeks, so she doesn't rip her stitches and she needs to give her body time to heal, not only for just the stab wounds."

"Estimated time until full recovery?" Reid asked.

"I'm giving her about four months until she starts to feel more like her old self. I'd give her six to be back in her fit and tip top shape." The doctor said. "I wish you all the best of luck, I think she is sleeping now, but she is in room 308. I must warn you, she is in a very painful and awkward state, what you see, may only scar you further. Be careful." The doctor gently warned.

The team heeded his words, but still didn't expect to see what met their eyes.

Would this ever end?

* * *

**Whats going to happen next?**

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Empty.

Her bed, the room.

Empty.

They had expected to see a unconscious and broken JJ, connected to many different machines of sorts, vital to keeping her alive. This was worse.

"Doctor?" Emily called out, her eyes never leaving JJ's empty bed.

"Yes?" The doctor heard her worried call, and quickly ran to them. "What is it?"

Their faces held shock and confusion, this was explanation enough. Something was very wrong. The doctor peeked his head around the peering crowd and into the room.

"Where is she?" Hotch growled.

Without saying anything, Doctor Chisolm ran to another doctor, hoping maybe she had been switched rooms without his knowledge. They conversed in hushed tones, Hotch walked over and was unapologetic about rudely interrupted them.

"We need to see your security cameras." Hotch said.

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary." The doctor said with regret.

"What do you mean?"

"Im so sorry, but Miss Jennifer didn't make it."

* * *

It was dark and cold.

Something surrounded her body, it was plastic and sticky.

There was no more fresh air.

She was slowly suffocating.

A violent shiver coursed through her aching body.

What happened?

Was she dead?

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt herself being picked up and moved. After a few minutes of travel, the plastic cover was removed. Fresh air hit her lungs like a pack of wild dogs. It was painful and relieving.

As the plastic cover was removed she recognized the material. A body bag. She had been put in a body bag.

Why? She obviously wasn't dead.

She surveyed her area, it looked to be an old warehouse. It was empty and all wood. JJ immediately began to fear, she had just come out of surgery a few hours ago, there was no logical reason for her to be in this old warehouse. Someone behind her, picked her up and moved her into a metal chair. Her hands were roughly tied behind her back. JJ's head lolled side to side from exhaustion. Her vision cleared for just a moment to see who her captor was.

The shy boy was not so shy after all.

Blackness returned.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked.

The doctor nodded solemnly.

"Why didn't you know this?" Hotch asked.

"Another doctor handled it."

"What other doctor?"

The doctor looked at his clip board.

"It doesn't say." Doctor Chisolm answered with confusion.

"We need to see your security tapes. Now." Hotch ordered.

The doctor nodded and led them back to a room filled with screens. One security guard laid back in his chair, idly watching the screens.

"We need to see every exit/entrance along with any cameras that lead to Agent Jareaus room." Hotch said. "Is there any cameras in the Agents room?"

A series of nods.

"We need those as well. Also, we need a list of everyone that has been in her room. And anyone that has access to her room."

The security guard on duty snapped into action, eager to please the commanding agent. The security guard quickly pulled each of them up on a different screen. After which, he was loudly told to exit the room, by an angry Hotch. The doctor didn't hesitate to leave after the scolding.

The team filed in and began to study the tapes. A good twenty minutes later, they spotted something, well someone.

Colby Bockner.

He was disguised as a doctor and avoided eye contact with everyone he passed. The team followed him with the cameras and right into JJ's room. They watched as Colby began to remove all the things necessary to helping JJ stay alive. After everything had been removed, Colby began to tamper with the machine that tracked JJ's heart rate. It started making the loud beeping noises as done when someone begins to flat line. 3 nurses ran into the doorway. Colby acted as though he was trying to save her. He straddled her waist and began giving hard compressions. The nurses ran to his side, trying to offer aid, but he shoed them away and kept yelling that he could do it.

The compressions hurt the team, they couldn't even imagine the new pain JJ would be feeling when she woke up to this nightmare. JJ's eyes stayed closed, she was unable to object to this new torture.

Finally a nurse laid a gentle hand on Colby's shoulder.

"She's gone." They heard the kind nurse say.

If only she knew.

The team was amazed that Colby had been able to pull this off. Colby solemnly nodded, faking his depression.

"I'll take care of it." Colby said.

The nurses nodded and left the room.

Colby quickly jumped off the bed and grabbed the needed equipment to transfer JJ. He managed to wrestle her into a body bag, and zipped it up. He ran out of the room and returned with a gurney. Her body bag was placed on the gurney, and the pair made a quick exit. The team followed Colby through the hallways and watched in silent horror as Colby snuck out of the hospital.

The team was furious with the set if incompetent doctors they had received. They had an impostor, and a deadly one at that, and they hadn't even known it.

"I thought Colby was in custody." Reid growled.

Rossi began dialing the local police stations number.

The phone clicked and Rossi began speaking, "Detective Green, please."

"Detective Green is unable to come to the phone right now."

"Why is that?"

"We had a mishap, Detective Green is currently fighting a nasty nose bleed, I'm sure you understand."

"You mean, Detective Green had a prisoner in custody and he escaped, roughing up a few detectives in the process." Rossi said with anger.

"How did you know that?"

Rossi hung up the phone, not only were the doctors incompetent, the police were as well. And now JJ's life was being threatened again.

"Is there a camera outside the exit that Colby took?" Reid asked.

Hotch changed the view to that camera, then backed it up, to see if they could catch Colby's car. They did, and they watched Colby load JJ into the back of his van. Hotch paused the tape and wrote down the license plate number.

"Morgan, call Garcia." Hotch ordered.

Morgan grabbed the paper and left the security room.

Hotch watched the tape play out.

"Reid, go tell Morgan, Colby is heading west on 200. Have Garcia follow the tapes and we can follow Colby to where he took JJ." Hotch said.

Reid nodded and left the room.

Hopefully they could find the sick bastard before he took JJ's life.

For good.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"You're sick." JJ spit at the volatile man before her.

"Im not in the mood for your attitude." Colby retorted.

JJ glared but held her tongue. She couldn't afford any more pain, let alone injuries, than she had already suffered.

"Why am I here?"

"Well you're the one that got away." Colby answered.

"You know, you're nothing like I thought. You're not shy, and you're not sweet."

"Thats because, the 'Colby' you knew, wasn't the real me."

"That's clear." JJ said, laced with sarcasm.

"I fooled everyone. And I would have gotten away with it, had you not been a damn Fed." Colby sneered.

"Sorry." JJ said, the sarcasm was evident once more.

Colby crouched in front of her, to meet her level.

"I said enough of that bitchy attitude."

JJ was inches away from spitting in the wretched mans face, but something stopped her. Her will to live. She wanted to live, she needed to live. She needed to beat these monsters.

Colby stood up and walked out of the warehouse.

* * *

Reid and Morgan re-entered the room, with hope. Hope and faith glistened in their eyes.

"Garcia followed Colby's car with the traffic cameras. We see him turn on to an abandoned street with no cameras, heading east. That's the last thing." Reid said.

"Let's follow it, and hurry. JJ might not have much time." Hotch commanded.

The team jumped in the SUV's worry coursed through their tired bodies. Like JJ, none of them have had any good sleep since JJ's abduction, and now it was happening all over again. This time they might not be so lucky, they had to hurry if they wanted to find their beloved agent alive, once more.

* * *

JJ had drifted into unconsciousness once more. Her pain killers were wearing off, and soon every single ache in her body would be loudly apparent. An unconscious state was her only safety with peace and comfort.

Her mind was going a hundred miles an hour. So many things to think about, too much to rationalize it all, not enough time. Memories were her friends. They kept her company in the dark state of mind.

Memories.

Such a powerful impact it has on everyone.

JJ remembered her sister Rosaline.

Rosaline was an artist. She would draw constantly.

It was her escape from the world, not to mention she was incredibly talented. JJ remembered one time, her sister had been drawing a picture of her. Of her beautiful younger sister, JJ.

_"Now, you have to hold still." Rosaline instructed. _

_Rosaline was 15, while JJ was 9._

_"Can I talk?" _

_"Sure thing, Babes a Jay."_

_Babes a Jay had always been Rosaline's own personal nickname for JJ._

_"You know I hate that." _

_Rosaline giggled. _

_"You can't make me laugh while I'm trying to draw!" Rosaline cried._

_JJ smiled lightly. A smile that quickly faded. _

_"What is it?" Rosaline asked, suddenly concerned. _

_"Do you think we might get to stay here?" _

_"I'm not sure, why?"_

_"I made this friend at school today." JJ said with a gleeful smile. _

_"Oh yeah?" _

_"His name is Jackson."_

_"He's a boy!" Rosaline said with another giggle. _

_"Were just friends!" JJ quickly defended. _

_"Yeah, yeah." Rosaline said with a wink. _

_"I don't want to leave." JJ said with a solemn face. _

_"Me either, Jay, me either." _

* * *

Reid came next.

_"Jayje, you can't keep pushing me away." Reid said. _

_"God, Spence." JJ said, rolling her eyes. _

_"I'm not ever leaving, you don't have to keep fighting it."_

_"I don't know what else to do." JJ mumbled. _

_"Do you love me?" _

_"You know I do." _

_"Do you know I love you?"_

_"Of course." _

_"Then what are you scared of?"_

_"I don't know," JJ trembled as the first tear fell. _

_"You don't have to be scared. I won't hurt you."_

_"How can you love someone with so much baggage?" JJ whispered._

* * *

JJ was brought back to consciousness with a splash of water in her face. Just like it had been when they took her the first time.

"Your team is close, it's almost time."

"Time for what?" JJ asked.

"For the end."

* * *

_"There's an abandoned warehouse 5 miles in front of you, that has to be where they are at." _Garcia said over the speaker phone.

"Thanks Pen, we will call you with an update as soon as we have one." Emily said and hung up the phone.

"I want him alive." Reid said. "I want him to suffer in prison."

The team sat silently pondering Reid's words.

* * *

Colby began pouring gasoline around the entire room, mostly on the edges, he wanted her to fear before the flames actually engulfed her.

"I can't believe I ever thought you were just a cute shy guy." JJ sneered. "You're a monster."

"Thank you." Colby said, refusing to look at her.

JJ refused to let the fear in. If her team was close, then they would be able to save her. Just then, the sound of cars pulling up could be heard.

"They're here." Colby said.

He pulled some matches out of his back pocket and struck one, staring out the flame for just a moment. As he heard her teams voices, he dropped the match in one of the corners. It burst into an ugly orange flame.

The team rushed into the warehouse, just before the flame whipped around the room, surrounding them.

"Agents, what a glorious day it is."

The flames were increasing quickly, at least the door was open, releasing some smoke from the burning area.

"Colby Bockner. You son of a - "

"Now, Dr. Reid. None of that." Colby said.

"You deserve to rot in hell for eternity."

"And I plan to." Colby answered. "Goodbye agents."

Colby stepped directly back into the flame, then another step before collapsing.

He'd killed himself.

The team snapped into action. JJ was already beginning to cough. Her body was too weak for this environment, and this must be extremely painful for her broken ribs.

"How are we going to get out?" Emily asked.

"We'll have to walk through it, well rather run." Rossi answered.

"Mind over matter." Reid answered.

"I'll carry JJ." Morgan offered.

Hotch nodded and helped JJ into Morgans arms.

As if they were walking the plank, each one of them ran through the flames, and collapsed in pain.

Hotch managed to pull out his phone and call for 6 ambulances, before they all fell into the state of darkness JJ had found so comforting.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

JJ hesitated to open her eyes, scared for what she might see.

She was pleasantly surprised to find the interior of her hospital room staring back.

"How?" JJ croaked.

A nurse entered the room.

"Jennifer, it's so good to see you awake."

"How long was I asleep?"

"2 days. You had a relapse, we had to put you in a drug induced coma." The nurse answered.

JJ nodded still incredibly confused.

"I have six visitors eager to see you." The kind nurse smiled.

As if on cue, her team entered, looking just as battered as she felt.

"What happened?" JJ said with a hoarse voice.

"Whats the last thing you remember?" Emily asked.

"Collapsing on the dirt outside the burning warehouse." JJ answered without hesitation.

"Good, your memory is intact." Reid said.

"We some how made it out of the flames and to the hospital, where they patched us up with some ointment." Morgan said.

The team began to show her their various battle wounds.

"But we survived?"

"By some miracle." Hotch said with a slight smile.

"This is insane." JJ said and laid her head back down on her pillow in exhaustion.

"Can I have a minute?" Reid asked, directed at the team.

The team knowingly nodded and left the room.

"Jayje - "

"Spence, stop. I know we are going to have to talk about it at sometime, but right now, right now I'm not ready." JJ interrupted.

"I just want you to know, I love you, and I will love you no matter what. And when you're ready, I'll be ready too."

JJ nodded, tears glistening in her eyes.

"How can you love someone with so much baggage?" JJ asked with a small giggle as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Because you're the most amazing person I know. You're worth it." Reid answered, with a small peck on her lips.

"How much longer will I be in this God awful hospital?"

Reid smiled, "oh, there she is."

"I love you Dr. Spencer Reid." JJ said and pulled him into a tight hug. "And I'm not scared."

* * *

Time went on.

Life went on.

3 weeks later, JJ was released from the hospital with strict doctors orders. JJ had never been so grateful in her life. Finally she could put this experience behind her, and that was all she needed. Of course she would have to talk to someone soon, but for now, pretending it didn't happen, was enough.

Reid helped her "move" into Emily's house. Emily was her new guardian for the time until she could handle to be back on her own. While JJ hated to need help, for once she was comforted that her team cared so much and were willing to give everything to help, JJ get back to the old her.

Of course she could never actually be the same, but she could get close. She could try to be the same person that everyone knew and loved. But they could all see the difference, and while none of them said anything, they missed the old JJ. They knew it was selfish and constantly chastised themselves for thinking that. After everything JJ had been through, how could she possibly be the same person before? No one that went through what she did could ever be the same. But JJ was doing a hell of a job. She gave all the credit to her amazing psychiatrist Dr. Jim Miller. He seriously was vital to JJ's healing mentally. He's the one that helped JJ retain her former self. Without him, JJ surely would have become depressed and a shell of her old self. This man was a miracle worker and deserved so much gratitude.

JJ was beginning to feel like the confident and beautiful Jennifer Jareau.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**1 YEAR LATER**

"Aaahhhh!" JJ screamed in desperate pain.

She was in the middle of her first child birth. Her first child with her husband. A husband she loved so desperately much, she could barely stand to be away from him.

"You're doing great, one more big push." Her doctor instructed.

"Ahhh!" JJ screamed again, but felt immediate relief after.

"It's a girl." The doctor said standing up with a smile.

JJ chuckled and looked over at Reid.

"I told you. . .it was a girl." JJ said.

"You got me." Reid said and grabbed her hand, comfortingly squeezing.

"Whats her name?" The doctor asked.

A brief glance between the two lovers before a unanimous answer.

"Karen."

In memory of the young woman who had been The Butchers first kill. Although none of the victims deserved it, Karen hit home with the pair. This was just further proving the point that they DIDN'T win.

Good conquers all.

That was enough for them.

"Welcome to the world, Karen Janice Reid." Reid whispered.

The world was back in order, along with a new bright soul, that would surely grow up to be as incredible as both her parents.

* * *

**THE END.**


End file.
